Rescue
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ryou tries to rape Ichigo. I'm sure you all know what happens next, but please R&R anyways!


**Rescue**

Ichigo was having an irritating day. She had been five minutes late to the Café, and Ryou told her she had to stay after for three hours. When she tried to argue, he docked her paycheck AGAIN. _I hate that bastard, _she thought. _I honestly don't understand why he hates me so much; I'm the only one who actually works around here. Oh well, at least I'm meeting Kisshu tonight._

Ichigo had dumped Aoyuck on the pretense that she found him boring over a month ago. Her real reason was that she had realized she loved Kisshu. The two of them were meeting in secret at Inohara Park almost every night. Ichigo was careful to leave her pendant behind every time she went, since Ryou liked to spy on her. _Yet another reason I hate him, _she thought as she cleaned up for the day.

As she was cleaning, she noticed Ryou watching her. Finally she got sick of it, and said, "Ryou, what do you want now? You've already ruined my day; can you leave me alone now?"

"I have something to discuss when you're done," Ryou said. "Come to the basement when you're done." He left.

_I hope he's firing me, _Ichigo thought. _But if he doesn't, I'll tell him that I'm quitting. I can't take it anymore._

So when she finished cleaning, she went to the basement. Ryou was waiting, and he was actually smiling, which put Ichigo on edge. "What do you want to discuss?" she asked wearily.

"Ichigo, will you be my girlfriend?" Ryou asked.

Ichigo's jaw hit the floor. "You want me to WHAT!?" she shrieked. "Why the HELL would I go out with someone who enjoys making me miserable!?"

"I don't enjoy making you miserable," Ryou said, appearing surprised. "I thought you liked working here."

"Jeez, what an idiot," Ichigo said. "I hate working here, and I hate you beyond belief. You dock my paycheck on a regular basis, make me work till I could just collapse- and you expect me to LOVE you? You're out of your mind. Besides, I already have someone else, and I'm not going to cheat on him or dump him to be with a bastard like you."

Ryou snarled, and said, "So you have been seeing that alien. Well, that's going to end today. He doesn't deserve you, Ichigo. You're MINE."

"You don't deserve me either," Ichigo said, even though she was getting nervous. She reached in her pocket- and got scared. Her pendant wasn't in there.

"Looking for this?" Ryou smirked. He held up her pendant.

Ichigo started backing away, then ran to the door, only to find it jammed shut. She turned to see Ryou coming over, and she tried to get the door open, with no success. Before she could do anything more, Ryou pinned her arms against the jammed door, and said, "You're out of luck, Ichigo."

Ichigo started struggling against Ryou's grip, when she remembered something. Kisshu had taught her to use telepathy. So she screamed telepathically, _KISSHU! HELP!_

Almost immediately, she heard, _Where are you?_

_The basement of Café Mew Mew; Ryou's got me pinned against the wall, and he stole my pendant, _Ichigo said.

_I'm on my way, _Kisshu said.

Ichigo cut the connection and continued struggling, but Ryou was stronger than she was. Then she noticed that while she had been talking with Kisshu, he had unzipped her skirt, and his pants. _Oh God, he's going to rape me! _Ichigo thought, panicked.

Luckily for her, Kisshu teleported in at that moment. Ryou spun, but kept a hold on Ichigo's wrists. "What the hell are you doing here!?" he snarled at Kisshu.

"I'm here to rescue Ichigo," Kisshu said calmly. "And to kill you for trying to rape her."

Ryou let go of Ichigo, who fell to the ground. Then he took a shotgun out of his pocket, and said, "Your swords won't do much against this gun."

Kisshu took out his swords and said, "We'll see, Blondie." He crossed his swords, and started to form an energy ball. Ryou fired the gun as Kisshu sent the energy ball at him, and the bullet went straight into Kisshu's left shoulder. The energy ball hit Ryou at the same time, and as it did, Kisshu flew forward and stabbed him through the heart.

Ichigo ran to Kisshu as Ryou collapsed, and caught him as he stumbled. She noticed the bullet was pretty deep into his shoulder, and said, "Kisshu, we need to call Pai, I can't get this out."

"Can you do it?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo nodded and called telepathically, _Pai! _

_Mew Ichigo!? When did you learn telepathy? _Pai asked.

_I don't have time to explain, Ryou shot Kisshu in the left shoulder, and I can't get the bullet out, _Ichigo said. _We need you to come get us._

_On my way, _Pai sighed, and cut the connection. Ichigo picked up her pendant and put it in her pocket, then stood up just in time to catch Kisshu as he passed out.

Pai teleported in a minute later, and said, "Grab on."

Ichigo obeyed as Pai picked up Kisshu, and then teleported to a large bedroom. He set Kisshu down on the bed, and carefully took off his shirt. Then he put a hand over the injury, and made a pulling motion. The bullet popped out a minute later, which woke Kisshu up. "Pai? Where's Ichigo?" he asked.

"I'm right here," Ichigo said, coming over.

"Kisshu, try to stay still," Pai said. "The injury is close to your heart; I need to heal it quickly."

"K," Kisshu said. Pai put his hand back on the wound, and his hand began to glow brightly.

Ten minutes later, he took his hand away, and said, "The injury's healed, but you need to rest now."

Kisshu sighed. "Ichigo, can you sleep with me?" he asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said. She took off her shoes as Pai told Kisshu, "You're going to need to take it easy tomorrow, too."

Kisshu groaned, but perked up a bit when Ichigo said, "I'll stay with you, Kisshu."

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said.

"I'll leave you two alone, call if anything happens," Pai said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said. Pai nodded and teleported out as Ichigo climbed under the blankets with Kisshu. He snuggled up to her and fell asleep. She was asleep soon after.

The next morning Kisshu woke up, noticing Ichigo was still asleep. She woke up as he tried to sit up, and said, "Kisshu, take it easy, k?"

Kisshu sighed and settled back down as Ichigo sat up and started stroking his hair gently. Suddenly a loud alarm went off, and Ichigo asked, "What's that?"

"The smoke alarm, which means I have to get Pai out of the kitchen again," Kisshu said. He tried to sit up, but Ichigo gently pushed him back down. "Tell me where the kitchen is, and I'll get him out," she said. "You should rest."

Kisshu sighed and said, "Five doors down on the left."

"K," Ichigo said, and got out of bed, then ran out the door. She ran to the kitchen, just as the smoke alarm stopped. Looking in, she saw Pai about to pick up a somewhat melted pot. "How'd you manage that?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Pai said grouchily. "Why are you here?"

"To get you out," Ichigo said. "I can make breakfast, so you go check on Kisshu."

Pai sighed and teleported out. Ichigo went into the kitchen and looked around in the cabinets, finally finding a box of pancake mix. She also found a bag of chocolate chips, and started mixing everything together. Then she found a griddle, and started heating it up.

_**Meanwhile, with Pai and Kisshu: **_Pai teleported into Kisshu's room, and went over to the bed. Kisshu looked up at him, and said, "Do I have to take it easy?"

Pai put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and said, "Yes, because I don't think you can walk. You should be able to sit up, but you really shouldn't try getting up till tomorrow. And don't push it, or you won't recover."

Kisshu just sighed again and sat up. Ichigo came in a few minutes later carrying a plate with a lot of pancakes and three more empty plates. "I made chocolate chip pancakes," she said.

"Those smell good…." Pai said.

"Pai, you're drooling," Kisshu commented, snickering.

Pai turned red and wiped his mouth as Ichigo set the pancakes on Kisshu's desk, and started dividing them up. "I couldn't find the silverware, so I hope you don't mind eating with your hands," she said. She handed a plate to Pai and one to Kisshu, keeping the third one for herself. "I didn't see Taruto," she commented.

"He's probably playing with Mew Pudding again," Pai said.

"She's head over heels," Ichigo commented.

"Taruto too," Kisshu said. "He's just in denial."

Ichigo giggled and asked, "Pai, are you planning on confessing your love to Lettuce anytime soon?"

"How did YOU know about that?" Pai asked warily.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Ichigo said. "By the way, Lettuce is head over heels for you too. Please don't tell her I told you."

"Lettuce loves me?" Pai asked.

Kisshu and Ichigo groaned. "You are SO clueless," Kisshu said. "Even Taruto noticed."

"Honestly, how could you not notice?" Ichigo asked. "It's OBVIOUS."

"Pai's got no common sense or perceptiveness," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed. "Well, now that you know, you can go confess your love, and since Ryou's dead, you two can be a couple without fear of him killing her," she said.

"Go do it now," Kisshu said. "I'm sure you'll make Fish-girl's day."

"QUIT CALLING HER THAT!" Pai shouted, and teleported out.

Kisshu snickered. "That worked," he said happily. "And now we can eat all his pancakes!"

Ichigo giggled. "You're funny, Kisshu," she said.

Kisshu just smirked.

**Ryou's dead again. *does a happy dance* Please review!**


End file.
